


Монохром

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Тэиль глушит нескончаемую боль белыми таблетками снотворного.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 5





	Монохром

**Author's Note:**

> фик был написан на вечер скетчей по нкт в 2018 году;   
> песни под атмосферу работы: harrison storm — feeling you, lana del rey — old money

Поздняя осень неизменно наводит тоску на Тэиля – тёмное, холодное и мрачное небо тяжёлыми тучами нависает над городом, туманами обволакивая каждый метр свободного пространства, а частые дожди размывают почву и образуют бесчисленные лужи, грязь из которых налипает к подошвам обуви и с трудом смывается после. Скользкий ноябрь с его пожухлыми коричневыми листьями и промозглым ветром ничем не отличается от тех, что были годами ранее; всё тот же синий свитер, уже потрёпанный и местами прохудившийся, ничуть не согревает отощавшее тело, а любимое пальто, купленное, кажется, на первом курсе университета, бесформенным мешком висит на узких плечах, – депрессия и месяц без нормального питания выводят из строя его и без того слабый организм. Чашка кофе на завтрак, обед и ужин, упаковка дешёвой лапши в особо удачные дни – вот и весь его рацион, благодаря которому он ещё держится на ногах; признаться, перспектива и дальше жить в страданиях ничуть не прельщает. Лучше бы упасть в какую-нибудь бездонную пропасть, чтобы без боли и сомнений; исчезнуть бы хоть на какой-то жалкий миг. Неужели он так много просит?

За два года работы в маленькой конторе Тэиль учится маскировать свои страхи и боль так искусно, что слывёт чуть ли не самым удачливым и надёжным сотрудником (какой парадокс: его надежда угасает с каждой секундой). Выполнять бесконечные поручения начальника не составляет особого труда, но даже такие, пустяковые на первый взгляд, действия даются ему едва ли не через силу. Кого нужно молить о приближении конца? (Кому можно поручить свою жизнь без риска возврата?) 

Не заданные вопросы горчат на кончике языке. Стоит всего лишь проглотить обиду, чтобы отравиться и обжечь нутро – не этого ли он хочет?

Привычный маршрут дом-работа-дом в течение последних двух лет выматывает нещадно; почти полное отсутствие выходных и ежедневная офисная рутина за письменным столом вгоняют его в состояние хронического стресса. Ждать весны, чтобы оправиться и по-новому взглянуть на мир из-под пелены застилающих глаза слёз, не имеет совершенно никакого смысла: нотки осенней меланхолии и грусти остаются с ним до последнего, до наступления следующей осени – и так из года в год. 

Некуда спрятаться от удушающей тоски и безысходности; некому выплакать душу горючими слезами, омывая лицо от тонкого слоя прошлого, будто бы въевшегося в кожу. Нужно отпустить его и двигаться дальше, как советуют статьи из интернета, которые Тэиль уже знает наизусть; вот только на деле всё гораздо сложнее, и даже вчерашний день он помнит в мельчайших деталях (отвратительно), так что уж говорить о том, что было давно и оставило неизгладимый след на его опостылевшей жизни? Нужно лишь двигаться дальше, положившись на свою интуицию и чутьё; вот только Тэиль абсолютно не уверен в том, какую дорогу ему стоит выбрать. Перипетии судьбы не раз подводили его, и доверяться своему внутреннему голосу просто-напросто опасно – нет гарантии, что новый поворот приведёт его к долгожданному спокойствию или облегчит страдания. 

Тэиль глушит нескончаемую боль белыми таблетками снотворного.

//

Доён появляется в его жизни настолько неожиданно, что Тэиль сам не понимает, как так получается; он врывается, словно вихрь или ураган, разносит ветхие домишки, затапливает крошечный город в тэилевой душе своей безудержной добротой (и трепетной нежностью). Доён работает ассистентом менеджера в той же конторе, что и Тэиль, и каким-то ему одному известным образом уговаривает начальство поселить их двоих в одном кабинете; вернее, он сам перетаскивает свои пожитки в большой коричневой коробке и уже на месте решает возникшую проблему. 

Тэиль слабо протестует и жалуется на то, что им будет крайне тесно и неудобно в столь маленьком помещении. Но Ким Доён твёрдо стоит на своём и заискивающе смотрит в глаза начальнику, говоря что-то об улучшении рабочего процесса в результате совместного координирования усилий во благо процветания конторы. Мужчина, на удивление, внимает его словам и как-то быстро соглашается с приведёнными доводами. Тэиль со вздохом опускается в кресло и прикрывает веки, надеясь не расклеиться прямо на рабочем месте (хотя впору биться головой об стол). В этой неравной схватке побеждает надоедливый и вездесущий ассистент. 

Тэилю правда интересно, почему Доён не работает рядом с менеджером, помощником коего парень вроде как и является. Он задаёт этот вопрос ему как бы между делом, не отрываясь от бумаг, и в ответ получает только ироничную усмешку:

– Потому что мне здесь нравится.

Больше на эту тему они не говорят. 

Тэиль избегает любых зрительных контактов и обсуждает сугубо рабочие вопросы, сводя общение практически к минимуму. Доён его стремлений и искренних побуждений не разделяет и нарочно лезет всякий раз, когда документовед Мун намеревается передохнуть. Из-за этого Тэиль с двойным усердием налегает на работу и игнорирует стоящего за своей спиной Доёна, разглядывающего монитор экрана. Тёплое дыхание обжигает шею, а ладонь с узловатыми пальцами приземляется рядом с баночкой успокоительного, которую Тэиль носит с собой каждый день. Секунды две пальцы постукивают по поверхности стола, пока их хозяин изучает состав лекарственного препарата. 

Тэиль засматривается на его часы; позолоченные, они переливаются солнцем под светом неяркой лампы. Доёну они подходят идеально, будто были созданы для него единственного. 

И неповторимого в своём занудстве. 

– У тебя что, стресс? – заинтересованно произносит он, откладывая упаковку в сторону.

_Да_ , хочет ответить Тэиль, _из-за тебя и твоих глупых выходок._ Но его хватает только на вздох (в который раз за день) и сухое замечание:

– Тебя это не касается.

_Пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое_ , думает он следом.

– Значит, тебе нужно развеяться. Отвлечься от дел и забот, забить на всё и просто наслаждаться жизнью. Можем сходить куда-нибудь после работы, в кафе или кино, например. Как тебе идея?

Ужасно, отвратительно, очень плохо.

Но Тэилю действительно следует хоть немного расслабиться и перестать прятаться в своей нерешительности. Если после этого Доён от него отстанет, значит, стоит попытаться рискнуть. К тому же, Тэиль ничего не теряет; иногда помощь окружающих людей бывает в самом деле необходимой. Поэтому он покорно соглашается и кивает скорее самому себе:

– Можем зайти в кофейню неподалёку.

Доён внутренне ликует.

//

На улице довольно холодно, Тэиль кутается в пальто и обматывается шарфом по самые уши. Вечер вступает в свои права; морозный ветер дует откуда-то с севера, постепенно усиливаясь. Доён прячет руки в карманах куртки, позвякивая в них мелочью. По небу разливается пурпурный закат с персиковым отливом, последние лучи солнца утопают в молочных облаках. Запечатлеть бы в памяти это великолепие на много-много лет, нарисовать масляными красками на чистом холсте, чтобы только небо – и ничего более. Если б Тэиль был художником, он, правда, сделал бы это. Но навыков у него нет никаких, поэтому он лишь впитывает в себя окружающую атмосферу, надеясь сохранить хоть часть из них в своём сердце. Золотой купол над головой вскоре исчезает, стремительно поглощаемый сумерками.

Всю дорогу до кафе они молчат, тщательно скрывая лица в вороте верхней одежды. Куда-то испаряется та напускная уверенность, граничащая с самонадеянностью и заносчивостью, которая царит в атмосфере офиса. Словно свежий воздух тщательно выветривает из головы всё то, что хоть как-то связано с работой и сосредоточенной умственной деятельностью. Тэиль чувствует некую расслабленность и умиротворение, но напрягается сразу же, как только переступает порог кафе. 

В помещении до безумия уютно и очень тепло, замёрзшие пальцы начинают приятно покалывать; посетителей тут так много, что найти свободное место представляется практически невозможным. Единственный незанятый столик им предлагают у окна, с видом на утопающую в сумраке центральную улицу. Они садятся за него (снова – молча), старательно делая вид, что происходящее вполне себе в порядке вещей (и ни капли не похоже на свидание). Доён подзывает официанта и делает заказ, пока его коллега находится в состоянии прострации и не мигает уже с минуту. Он машет рукой перед лицом Тэиля, привлекая внимание, и негромко откашливается.

– Может, скажешь что-нибудь? 

– Что именно ты от меня хочешь услышать? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Тэиль и перебирает в голове варианты бегства: можно отойти в туалет, а оттуда незаметно прошмыгнуть за чьими-нибудь спинами к выходу; можно прямо сейчас встать и демонстративно уйти, чудесным образом избавив себя от ненужных мучений и трудностей. Но он внезапно осознаёт, что после такой развязки событий придётся лучше прятаться и избегать Доёна, потому что тот точно не отстанет и будет допытываться объяснений. Тэиль со вздохом отказывается от этой затеи и думает, как бы ненавязчиво намекнуть самоуверенному ассистенту менеджера прекратить их общение и разойтись по домам. 

Желание уйти исчезает сразу, как только официант приносит заказ – горячий чай с лимоном и маленький ягодный пирог. Голод напоминает о себе снова, Тэиль несмело берёт в руку десертную вилку и отрезает себе кусочек. Потрясающий вкус лесных ягод вместе с ароматным чаем создают идеальную гармонию, поднимая настроение за считанные секунды. Он доедает пирог до конца в одиночку, на мгновение позабыв о существовании того, кто его сюда привёл. Доён допивает свой чай и смотрит с явным интересом в глазах.

– Не знал, что ты любишь сладкое.

– А я и не люблю, – Тэиль врёт заведомо неубедительно (отвратно), и Доён, конечно же, не верит.

– И поэтому съел всё подчистую, не оставив мне даже крошки? – Наигранное разочарование в его голосе пробуждает тэилеву совесть; он мнётся и ёрзает на стуле, сминая пёстрый шарф на коленях. – Знаешь, как поступают в таких ситуациях?

– Я заплачу за пирог, – нетерпеливо восклицает Тэиль, перебивая его и высоко поднимая подбородок. – Раз я допустил ошибку, то готов сейчас же её исправить. Сколько стоит наш заказ?  
– Во-первых, я уже оплатил заказ, когда его нам принесли, – Доён подпирает щёку рукой и улыбается уголком губ. – А во-вторых, ты окажешь мне одну небольшую услугу за то, что лишил меня ужина.

– Какую? – несмело спрашивает Тэиль, боясь шелохнуться и вдохнуть лишний раз.

– Ты проводишь меня до дома. Твоего.

Тэиль думает, что ещё никто так бессовестно и отчаянно не напрашивался к нему в гости.

//

В квартире привычно тихо и затхло, как будто тут уже давно никто не живёт. 

Тэиль пропускает своего спутника вперёд, второпях закрывая за собой дверь. Они раздеваются в прихожей и развешивают верхнюю одежду на крючки. Доён следует за хозяином жилища, в последнем явно ощущается холостяцкая небрежность: разбросанные вещи, грязная посуда в раковине и разлитое кофе на столе. Тэиль вначале отчего-то смущается (хотя это его дом, и тут царят его порядки) и не понимает, зачем вообще согласился на эту бредовую и до жути неудобную затею. Но спустя долгие десять минут он заметно расслабляется и (почти) не беспокоится о руке Доёна, покоящейся на его плече. 

По телевизору крутят какую-то нелепую и совсем не смешную комедию, смысл которой не доходит до сонного мозга Тэиля. Он зевает пару раз и засматривается на профиль Доёна, хохочущего над каждой шуткой и репликой героев. Его обычно приглаженные и зачёсанные назад волосы сейчас порядком взъерошены, и это настолько притягательное зрелище, что Тэиль на мгновение замирает, разглядывая прежде ненавистное лицо. Он возвращается к реальности от громкого хлопка по своему колену.

– Если ты хочешь спать, то лучше делать это на удобной кровати, а не на диване, – будничным тоном сообщает Доён, словно это он является хозяином квартиры, а не наоборот. – Что ж, у тебя довольно уютно, но мне уже пора, было приятно поболтать…

– Постой, – во второй раз за день перебивает его Тэиль. – Останься, в смысле, поздно же, автобусы не ходят сейчас. Как ты доберёшься до дома?

– Ты переживаешь за меня? – удивляется Доён, с нескрываемой ухмылкой глядя ему в глаза. – Вау, это впервые, когда ты проявляешь какие-то чувства ко мне.

– Заткнись, иначе я передумаю, – возмущается Тэиль, стремительно краснея кончиками ушей. Он почти заходит в спальню, но напоследок всё же оборачивается и горделиво чеканит: – Диван не раскладывается, поэтому спать можешь на полу или согнувшись в три погибели, если тебе так удобнее. – Дверь за ним с шумом захлопывается.

Доёну выбирать не приходится – он устраивается на стареньком диване, подогнув под себя ноги и укрываясь пледом с головой.

Утром Тэиль просыпается со звоном будильника, натягивает на себя любимый свитер и вылезает из комнаты. В гостиной Доёна нет, впрочем, как и во всей квартире тоже. Вероятно, он очнулся раньше и решил вернуться к себе домой. Такой исход кажется вполне логичным, поэтому Тэиль продолжает свои утренние дела, по обыкновению готовясь к новому рабочему дню. Чашка кофе, документы, сложенные в портфель, и пальто, второпях накинутое на плечи – лишь бы успеть добежать до автобуса.

В офисе всего несколько сотрудников, и Тэиль без труда проникает в свой кабинет. За соседним столом никого нет, и он с облегчением переводит дыхание. Однако стоит ему увидеть на своём стуле коробку, как волнение вновь охватывает его, парализуя всё тело и холодя конечности. Он осторожно поднимает коробку и обнаруживает в ней другую, яркую и глянцевую, расписанную золотистыми узорами, – шоколадные конфеты. Узнать, кто её принёс, не составляет труда: на столе лежит записка от Доёна, в которой он говорит всё то, что Тэиль не может сказать себе очень давно.

_Ты должен вернуться к жизни, ведь ей самой это сделать не под силу._

_Прошу, позволь себе снова жить._

В стеклянную дверь кабинета стучатся, и Тэиль видит за ней Доёна, со смиренной улыбкой смотрящего на него.

– Можно войти?

(в твоё сердце)

Тэиль позволяет.

(и в сердце, и в душу)


End file.
